<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Neko Cookie by Flowers_n_Fireworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808015">The Adventures of Neko Cookie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Fireworks/pseuds/Flowers_n_Fireworks'>Flowers_n_Fireworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Fireworks/pseuds/Flowers_n_Fireworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A single piece of cat fur fell into a batch of cookie batter. The cookie who emerged from the oven was thus so very, very different. </p><p>Legend tells of a cookie who wielded the power of a cat, a cookie who was shunned and outcasted by her fellow cookie until she finally succumbed to her inner darkness, destroying everything until she was finally stopped. </p><p>But myths aren't real, are they?...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fire Spirit Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kumiho Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kumiho prided herself on being a rather calm and collected cookie. She rarely got frightened or uncomfortable (though she did love to make other cookies frightened or uncomfortable). But she was more than a little taken aback when Adventurer Cookie and Muscle Cookie carried in an iron cage with a screaming, crying child inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "What ever did you do to the poor thing?" Kumiho asked, warily approaching the bars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The girl looked up at her, dark eyes wet with tears. She edged further away from them, curling into a ball at the far corner of the cage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Muscle Cookie grunted, setting the cage down. "We found her in the woods all alone. Tried to take her back with us, but she bit me. Had to lock her up - temporarily, of course. Wild little thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Beside him, Adventurer puffed out a sigh, wiping sweat from his brow. "And since your house was the closest, we decided to bring her over here. Could you take care of her for a while? Blackberry would kill me if I brought her back to my house, and Muscle Cookie isn't real great with kids." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kumiho bent over, peering at the small cookie. "Well, seeing as you already brought her here," Kumiho sighed, straightening up again. "But did you even once consider that she might not want to be rescued? Because the way I see it, the only thing you've succeeded at is thoroughly terrifying the little thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The two had the decency to look abashed, though it faded quickly. "So you'll take her? Thanks, gotta go!" They sprinted off again, elicting another sigh from Kumiho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                      ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It took a month before the girl would stop hiding whenever Kumiho came into the room. Kumiho didn't try anything, simply provided food and water for her, giving the child space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  But slowly, the girl stopped running away from Kumiho, even letting Kumiho approach her without a fuss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It took another month, but one day, the child gathered enough courage to shyly whisper her name to Kumiho. 'Neko Cookie'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She was a shy, timid little thing, but she soon took a strong liking to Kumiho, following her around and doing her best to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kumiho wouldn't say it out loud, but she too, grew fond of the small thing. Neko Cookie, strangely enough, had an oddly similar ability to Kumiho, being able to transform into a small grey cat and back again. This only strengthened the bond between them, knowing that they were both different from other cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  But Kumiho knew that Neko needed other cookies to interact with, other cookies her age. So she made plans to move to the city. Neko was hesitant at first, but agreed to it eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                      ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The city was big. And loud. Neither of them were very comfortable with it,  but they soon got used to it. Neko was making more friends, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough, she bonded quickly with the rather rambuctious Pancake Cookie, and the rest of his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Of course, there were also cookies that the young girl disliked, starting with Soda Cookie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kumiho had been making dinner that day, when she heard a familiar shriek. She immediately ran out, searching for the source. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Close to her house, there was a rather large lake, where she knew Neko's friends liked to play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  In the lake, the tiny cookie was thrashing about violently, clearly terrified out of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  On the lakeshore, Soda Cookie was watching, yelling words of encouragement at her, oblivious to the obvious danger Neko was at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Without thinking, Kumiho immediately jumped in, pulling the struggling cookie out of the water. Neko sat shivering on the banks, water dripping off her sodden hair and clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Soda ran over, his enthusiasm not dampened in the slightest. "You did great, Neko! Just need more practise!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kumiho could have killed him right there and then - how dare he risk her adoptive daughter's life like that - but Neko, sweet, timid little Neko, stood up and freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Not sure whether you noticed, genius, but I nearly drowned! And you did absolutely nothing about it! Great friend you are!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Soda merely laughed, making Kumiho want to throttle him. "You were fine. And besides, you're safe now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kumiho had to take Neko and leave, or there would have been a dead body floating in the lake next. Needless to say, Neko never hung out with Soda again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Even though Neko was making plenty of progress, she didn't quite fit in with the rest of her friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Once, she had come home in tears after Pancake's brother, Roll Cake, made a snide comment about her catlike ears, saying that they made her look dumb. Kumiho often found Neko staring out her bedroom window at night after that incident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Neko had changed, slightly. She retreated more into herself, talked less. Now, she would stay quiet unless spoken to, and her replies were often very brief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kumiho hoped that she would settle down soon, and possibly enjoy life in the city one day. But for now, all she could do was stay and provide support until then.      </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Neko Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Neko was young, not dumb. Yet she was almost 100% certain that other cookies thought that she couldn't understand when they gossipped about her in the streets. She didn't miss the sideways glances she got from them either, nor the condescending way they spoke to her in public. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Child cookies were much easier to get along with. They didn't particularly care about her rather strange appearance, merely saw her as yet another cookie friend to play with. But alas, they too would one day grow up to be like the rest of them. They would forget about their times together as kids, and mimic the rest of society, silently judging and excluding her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Neko certainly wasn't stupid. She knew the ways of adults, being more perceptive than most children. She watched and observed from the safety of the shadows, taking into account the difference in the way they spoke to her friends and her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Her friends never noticed, probably too busy with their own lives to notice hers. Kumiho knew, of course, but there wasn't much she could do about it, besides glaring at the cookies who looked at her funny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Neko was used to it by now, she knew that was just how society worked. Cookies stuck with others who were like them and looked down on everyone who was different. A million years from now, it would still be the same. But it didn't stop the bitterness in her heart from growing and slowly spreading. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Apple Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  They had a new addition to their group. Neko Cookie, she called herself. She was sweet but painfully shy, often choosing to keep to the side and let the rest of them talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Apple couldn't really understand it. Did she not want to have friends? Grown up cookies treated her differently too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  At school, the teachers were quicker to scold her for misbehavior, even though she was probably the most well-behaved out of all of them. Neko never said anything, just silently accepted their scoldings. Apple didn't understand that either. Didn't she get mad at them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Still, Neko was a good addition to their circle of friends. Though she didn't talk much, she was agreeable and easy to get along with. She never caused arguments and would help to resolve issues between them in her sweet and thoughtful manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She didn't quite seem to grasp the meaning of 'play', though. When Pancake Cookie first brought this up, she simply gave him a rather confused stare, before quietly asking what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She generally preferred more active games, which was rather surprising, considering her timid personality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  'Tag' was her favourite, and one of Apple Cookie's happiest memory with her was playing in the big field outside Neko's house, when Neko had laughed for the first time since they'd met. She'd looked genuinely happy, and afterwards they had spent the day lying in the field and spotting shapes in the clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Apple would never truly understand her friend, but she knew that she would treasure this friendship as much as she did her others'.     </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cherry Blossom Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  There were two new cookies in town. The mysterious, yet charming Kumiho Cookie and her adoptive daughter, Neko Cookie. Cherry Blossom Cookie could accept Kumiho Cookie, she was alright, but Neko was simply out of the question. The child was just- strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Her eyes were pure black, with odd catlike markings around them, and perched atop her head was a pair of fluffy black cat ears, with a cat tail to match. She reminded Cherry Blossom of the wild Werewolf Cookie, which was clearly what other cookies thought too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  In the city, Neko was subject to the many whispers and gossip going around. The child acted like she couldn't care less, which only unnerved Cherry Blossom more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Neko was mainly a silent presence, never speaking unless directly spoken to, and rarely seen in public alone. But occasionally, Cherry Blossom would see a pair of glowing eyes with solid black pupils watching her from alleyways. It was downright freaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She was slightly ashamed to admit this made her treat the young girl more harshly at school, often finding herself snapping at Neko for trivial mistakes the child made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Neko never once protested at this rather unfair treatment, though her eyes betrayed the hurt she must have felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It wasn't her fault, really. She didn't choose to look the way she did. But she was different, and in society, difference was never a good thing.     </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pomegranate Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Pomegranate had a new target. Her master had ordered her to corrupt Kumiho's adoptive daughter, and she couldn't exactly refuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Neko Cookie was a young cookie with way too much hurt and bitterness inside her for such a young age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Her strange, though quite pretty, features caused her to be shunned among the other "normal" cookies. She bottled up her emotions, putting up a couldn't-care-less facade, which was less than ideal, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Her friends were oblivious and Kumiho herself had no power to intervene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Pomegranate could feel sympathy for the girl, forced to endure so much at her small age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                        ▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Peering cautiously around, Pomegranate crept on silent feet to the window, where she knew Neko's bedroom was located. It was now nighttime, always the perfect time to strike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, Neko was awake, staring out at the sky. Her expression was a mixture of bitterness and wistfulness, an odd expression on a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pomegranate glided closer to her, careful to stay in the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Neko's cat ears twitched and she turned to fix huge lamplike eyes in Pomegranate's direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Come out. I know you're there." Her voice was low, soft, as if she didn't use it much. Pomegranate barely hid her surprise. She thought that she had been quite silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  As if reading her thoughts, Neko added, "I heard you breathing. Perks of having cat ears." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Pomegranate emerged from behind a tree, carefully making her way over to Neko. The girl studied her with piercing black eyes, though she remained quiet, silently prompting Pomegranate to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The red cookie took a breath before saying, "I know how you're feeling." Neko continued to stay silent, which Pomegranate took as a good sign. She continued, more confidently now. "I can help you. You could get revenge on those who have hurt you, and make them pay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The younger cookie gave a noncommitable hum, though her eyes betrayed her interest. "And what do I have to do?" Pomegranate smiled, sensing that she was near success. "Just come with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Neko got up willingly, following behind her as they vanished into the shadows.   </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pomegranate Cookie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  They re-emerged in a dark fortress, the black stone blocking out all sunlight, Neko sticking close to Pomegranate as they walked through the hallways. She didn't exactly look scared, more excited and slightly nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Pomegranate absent-mindedly found herself stroking the girl's cat ears, finding them to be surprisingly soft. She immediately pulled away, conscious that Neko might not like it, but the young cookie hadn't even noticed. She kind of wanted to touch them again, but stopped herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They arrived in the throne room, where her master sat on her throne, her back to them. Pomegranate bowed to her, motioning for Neko to do the same. "Master, here is the girl, as ordered." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Dark Enchantress turned around, a gleeful smile painted on her face. "Ah~ Well done, my faithful servant. I had no doubt that you would fulfil my orders." Her gaze travelled to Neko Cookie, still standing beside Pomegranate. "And of course, you must be Neko Cookie, yes?" A small nod from Neko. "Well, Neko, my name is Dark Enchantress. You are here because you want revenge, right?" Another nod. "Of course, those terrible cookies, making fun of you for something you can't help. I can understand that. Now come here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neko approached her apprehensively, her tail lashing nervously behind her. "Cloee your eyes," The dark cookie instructed. Neko obeyed, only flinching slightly as Dark Enchantress placed a hand on her head. "Now, this will hurt a bit..." A red light enveloped the girl, causing her to let out a scream. It only lasted for a second though, the red light quickly fading. Neko fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When she got up, she was no longer the same sweet cookie from before. Her eyes were a crimson red, her hair and all her cat features turning an even darker shade, like dried blood. Pointed fangs poked out from the side of her mouth, matching the claws on her fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Perfect~" Dark Enchantress purred, dragging a finger across the girl's cheek. Neko didn't even flinch, her crimson eyes glaring straight at Pomegranate, causing her to unconsciously shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "For the finishing touch..." Dark Enchantress placed a crown on Neko's head. The small piece of jewellery glittered with blood-red rubies, casting a red light around her. "With this, I grant you the power to strike down your enemies with your claws, spreading death everywhere you go. No one will be able to hurt you ever again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Neko bowed slightly to the enchantress, the ruby crown somehow not falling off. Her claws were newly enveloped with a dark red aura, pulsing with energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She brushed past Pomegranate, leaving back for the unsuspecting cookie world.     </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>